There's a Happily Ever After Somewhere
by Winter Muse
Summary: After Chelsea's parents die she becomes the servant of her evil step-mother and sister. The only bright spots in her life are her dream of going back to her farm, her nice step-sister, and her moody best friend Vaughn. Will she succeed? Or will a handsome prince, her step-mother's wicked ways, and an unexpected love get in her way?


**I of course do not own any Harvest Moon games or characters (although I'd love to), that honor goes to Natsume.**

Prologue-

_ Once upon a time there was a young girl named Chelsea who lived with her mother and father on lovely farm called Shay Ranch which was located in Forget-Me-Not-Valley just a few miles away from Mineral Kingdom. The family lived a simple but pleasant life on the ranch and they loved each other very much, however, this would soon come to an end..._

Celia Tribbett knew that something terrible must have happened when her husband, Marlin was a hour late for lunch. He was the type of man who followed his schedule to the letter and hated being late, especially for a good meal. So, after putting five year old Chelsea down for a nap she went out to look for him. She found him about forty five minutes later. Marlin was on the ground; dead, with a broken neck. At that moment all Celia could do was fall to the ground next to him and press her face against his neck and cry until his collar was drenched with her tears. Not only was she mourning the loss of her husband, but the loss of her little girl's father and the loss of the life as she knew it. Celia had left behind her old life for this man and refused to go back, but she also knew that no one on the mainland would take a woman running a farm seriously. The thought of how bleak her future seemed made her cry even more.

_One day Chelsea's father died in a horrible accident and her mother had no choice but to marry another man..._

Regis Faust was what few would call desirable. Most women found his features to be too devilish for their liking. Also, his arrogant nature and lengthy outbursts also played a factor in making him an unsavory mate. On the other hand, what he lacked in reserve he made up for in good business sense. He was off to a good start in his new mining venture in the Sunshine Islands. Despite all the success, he needed help. Not only did he need access to the noble class to buy his jewels, but most importantly, he needed a mother for Sabrina, his precious daughter. Though it did not seem like it, Celia could give him all of that.

A week after Marlin's funeral Celia and Chelsea took a trip to Regis's home in Forget-me-not-Valley. They were directed to his office and the minute Regis looked up and saw Celia he recognized her. In spite of her plain green and black dress he could see she was the former Lady Celia Tourmaline of Mineral Kingdom...and close friend of his late wife, Mary. He knew of her scandalous past, how she forsook her family's name and ran off with a field hand and started a family with him. Yet, he knew that many royals still held her with some regard due to her good nature. When she offered her hand, her connections, and her mothering skills he could not refuse.

_Luckily, she married a man that was neither good or bad. He gave Chelsea and her mother a good life..._

Although he did not care about Celia and Chelsea like Mary and Sabrina Regis still treated them well. He and Celia became friends if not lovers and Chelsea and Sabrina got along like sisters. Both girls were given the best Regis could afford: dresses, tutors, and anything they else they needed. Even though Chelsea was thankful for everything she had she still missed her father and her life on the farm terribly. She dreamed of going back there one day.

_All was well for Chelsea. That is, until her mother died of a terrible sickness. Her step-father knew that she and her step-sister would need a mother figure. Unfortunately, his new wife and her daughter were cruel to Chelsea and life was never the same..._

When Chelsea and Sabrina saw Lady Esmeralda and her daughter, Jezebel they knew something bad was going to happen. It turned out they were right; Esmeralda and Jezebel were downright evil when it came to Chelsea: they banished her to the tool shed next to the gardens, took away all her fine things, and made her do nothing but the most difficult housework whenever Regis was not around. Sabrina tried to make things better, but she was always too scared to say anything and Regis was always away on business. Yet, Chelsea always fought back and never gave up on the dream of going back to her farm.

**P.S. If you can name what game Celia, Marlin, and Mary come from I'll reward you with internet cookies :D.**


End file.
